The Comfort
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Chi Sato bring Tackara to the way Northern Water Tribe to show her where Korra had first open the Spirit World but Tackara sees that its more than meets the eye and she's determined to get to the bottom of it.


**Hey guys! This is another one shot from my upcoming series call The Legend Of Tackara. Here's the quick sum of this one shot:**

* * *

It's a nice cool day at the Northern Water Tribe. Chi Sato thought it would be a nice place to take Tackara to where her very own past life came and defeat her own uncle by using her Spirit form. Tackara on the other hand, was totally bummed out."So you took me here for a vacation why now?"Tackara asked.

"Because I want you to know the area where your own past life open the Spirit Portal" Chi explained to her.

"Wait. Your grandma Korra open the Spirit Portal here? That's so cool!"

"Indeed, that's why I'm letting you see all of this! So-"

"PENGUINS!"

Chi quickly turned around and saw Tackara holding two penguins. "Tackara. What are you doing?"

"I was thinking we do a penguin sledding contest!" Tackara stated.

"A penguin sledding contest?"

"Yeah. Aang did that with Katara so I thought we give it a try" Tackara pointed out.

"I don't know-"

"Why?" Tackara then gasped. "Don't tell me you are scared are you?"

Chi looked at her then at the penguin then back at her. She smiled at Tackara and said "Terrified"

Tackara smiled and placed the penguin down and sat down on it. Chi did the same thing. "Okay so what's the rules?" Chi asked. Tackara smiled mischievously. "The rule is…there are no rules!"

With that said, Tackara took off on her penguin. "Hey!" Chi exclaimed. "Wait up!" She then took off on her penguin. Tackara laughed as she looked back at Chi, who was coming in fast. "What's wrong Chi? You don't have no transporting device that can help you?" Tackara chuckled. "I'm going to make you eat those words, Tackara!" Chi shouted. "Oh really? How?!" Tackara challenged her. Chi looked around for an opening and saw it. Chi coiled at her and said "With this" She then shot an air blast that send her rocking and Tackara off balance! "WHOOA!" Tackara yelled as she tumbled down the slope. Chi quickly flung herself off the penguin and did a flip in the air and landed perfectly. Just in time to stop Tackara from becoming a snowball by her air bending. She then drops her on to the snowy ground.

"OOF!" Tackara grunted as she began to sat up.

Chi just laughed at her. "No fair Chi, you know I suck at air bending!"

"Hey who fault is that?" Chi chuckled. Tackara pouted. "Well, I'm glad you are having fun"

"Oh yeah!" Chi smiled as she sat down next to Tackara. The two then fell silent for a minute. Taking in the scenery before them.

* * *

Suddenly, Chi broke the silence by saying.

"Geez my grandmother told me so much about grandma Korra. She told me all the fun things they did together. Like taking down bad guys, saving the world, saving President Wu, and more importantly their trip t the Spirit World!" Chi sighed, as a million thoughts ran through her head. So much was going on that she didn't realize that one question came out of her mouth."I wonder if grandma Korra ever sang to grandma?" Chi thought for a minute.

Tackara was silently watching her. "Why does it matter?! I won't know anyway" Chi then lay back as she placed her hands on the back of her head. Tackara didn't know what to say for a minute but then it hit her! "I can sing!" Tackara blurted out as she sat up.

"What? No way!" Chi scoffed at Tackara. There was no way in the Spirit World did Tackara know how to sing. She just didn't strike her as that type of girl. Tackara pretended to be hurt. "Oh so you think I can't sing?"

Chi smiled."Exactly"

Tackara smiled back and stood up. "I'll prove it to you"

"Wanna bet?" Chi challenged as Tackara walked over to her bag. Tackara pulled out her guitar and said "Challenge accepted!". Chi was surprised! "Where did you have the room for that?!" Tackara just smiled at her and closed her eyes for a minute. After a few seconds, her eyes began to glow white! Chi gasped when she saw what she was doing. She was using the Avatar state! Tackara then began to strum her guitar and began to sing.

"I don't even know myself at all

I thought I would be happy but now

The more I try to push it I realize gonna let go of control

Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen,

Gonna let it happen, just let it happen

Every night I try my best to dream tomorrow makes it better  
And wake up to the cold reality and not a thing is changed  
But it would be happen, gonna let it happen  
Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen

Chi could't believe it! Tackara was..actually singing! But oddly enough, she feels that she's hearing her grandma Korra as well. Chi then smiled at the thought. She then pushed herself next to Tackara, who was not paying attention to her at all, and she too began to sing along with her.

"It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing  
It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing

And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to  
It's not that I don't feel the pain it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore  
And the blood of these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has  
And that's the hope I have the only thing I know that's keeping me alive  
Alive

Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen  
Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen  
Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen  
Gonna let it happen, gonna let it happen

It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing  
It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going  
And when it's dark out and no one's around it keeps glowing"

Chi then stop singing and Tackara then stop playing her guitar and at the same time her eyes went from being to white to being the chestnut they were. Tackara fell slightly over on Chi's shoulder and blinked a few times. She then quickly pulled herself away from Chi and nervously looked away for a second before she asked

"So what do you think?"

"It was incredible!" Chi exclaimed, loudly.

"Ha. Well. At least you heard how your grandma Korra sounds like when she sings" Tackara said as she rubbed the back of her head, shyly.

This made Chi gasped. Tackara did that for her? Unbelievable! A tear slowly made its way down her face as she slowly rose up to her feet and made her way over to Tackara with her head down. Tackara saw this and got a little scared by it. "Uh Chi? Are you-oof?!" Tackara was cut off from the sudden hug that Chi engulfed her in. "Thank you" Chi muttered quietly. She then squeezed tighter. "Thank you...Tackara". TAckara was shocked by this but slowly dissolved into the hug. "You're welcome"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Review**


End file.
